Citrus: One-shots
by Wolfbane000
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Rated M for possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll give warnings as to what the chapters contain (in terms of sexual content) and when they take place. This one is rated K and takes place after chapter 36.**

* * *

What are friends for?

Yuzu

I sat, crumpled over Mei's goodbye letter. Tears rolled down my face and dripped onto the paper. How could Mei do this to me? She was known for being a little heartless, but this was cruel even for her. Mei has said and done many hurtful things to me over the past year, but none of them compared to this.

My chest hurt as I cried uncontrollably. I felt sick to my stomach, like I needed to puke. The pain was unbearable. So this is what heartbreak feels like? It physically feels like my heart is tearing in two. I need something to take this pain away. It's too much for me to handle. Too bad mom doesn't have liquor stash. I know someone who can get me some though.

I pulled out my phone. The tears blurred my vision, but I still managed to find what I was looking for. My finger hovered over Matsuri's number, but my better judgement stopped me. If Matsuri heard about what happened, she would just say "I told you so" and try to hit on me.

Maybe I didn't need alcohol. Maybe I just need a good friend. I scrolled up to Harumi and reluctantly pressed call. It only rang once before she answered.

"Hey Yuzu! What's up?" Harumi greeted cheerfully.

"Could you come over?" My voice was shaky. I'm surprised she even understood me.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was immediately filled with concern.

"I… I just need someone right now" My voice cracked at the end as I struggled to hold back tears.

"Of course" She said with a sense of urgency "I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and moved to the couch in the living room. I grabbed Mei's teddy bear before sitting down, hugging it tightly to my chest. It had her scent all over it! Upon this realization, I began crying again. I'm not sure how long I sat there before I heard a knock at the door. Shakily, I stood up and went to open it.

Harumi

The door swung open, and I was greeted by a mess. Yuzu's eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red (probably from wiping away tears).

"Oh Yuzu" I pull her into a hug "What happened?"

Her only response is squeezing me tighter. I close my eyes, and we stay like this for a few minutes. Yuzu didn't show any signs of letting go soon, and I noticed the door was still left wide open.

"Come on" I pull away from her embrace "Let's move to the couch."

I kick the door shut with my foot and follow Yuzu to the living room. She slumps down on the sofa as I go to the kitchen to see what I can find in the way of comfort food. I look in the cabinet above the coffee maker and find the perfect thing. Tea. More specifically: Valerian tea.

While the tea's brewing, I glance over at Yuzu. She clutching Mei's teddy bear, staring blankly forward. I've never seen her so upset before, and I have no clue what to say to her. She hasn't even said anything this whole time.

I pour the finished tea into a mug and bring it to her. With the bear still in her lap, she takes the mug.

"You want to tell me what's wrong now?" I sit down next to her.

"Mei left" Yuzu fights back more tears.

"Left?" I ask "What do you mean?"

"She moved out! She's not coming back!" She explains.

I had no idea Yuzu cared for her step sister this much. I didn't think anyone cared about Mei this much. I guess that's the kind of person Yuzu is. She cares about everyone, even someone as emotionless as the student council president.

Yuzu laid her head down on the arm rest, pulling the bear with her.

"I'm sure you'll still get to spend time with her. You are sisters after all" I try to comfort her.

"No" She shakes her head weakly.

I notice her eye's growing heavy. The tea is starting to kick in.

"Come on. Don't fall asleep here. Let's get you to bed" I grab her hand and guide her off the couch and towards her room.

"Thank you" Yuzu says groggily.

"Anything for you, sweety" I reply.

Yuzu lays down stomach up, staring at the ceiling. I notice a notebook laying on the floor. The Great Operation to be Happy: Love love with Mei. At first the Journal confused me. What is this? Then, suddenly, it all made since. All the sister-yuri mangas. The way Mei had such an effect on her mood. All the times we've talked about her lover, but she never said who it was.

"So it was Mei this whole time?" I asked, still shocked.

Yuzu was still staring at the ceiling. I noticed a letter next to it. I was even more shocked as I began to read it. The things Mei wrote in it… I didn't think she was capable of caring like this. My own eyes begin to water as I finish it.

"I'm so sorry Yuzu" The apology brought her to tears again. She buried her face in the pillow to hide.

"This was her side of the bed" Yuzu's voice is muffled "It still smells like her."

I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say to make this pain go away? Heartbreak is painful and the only cure is time. With how deeply Yuzu loves, I bet the pain is even greater for her. That's it. Maybe there is another cure: love and affection from those closest to her.

Yuzu looks shocked as I lay down next to her. One arm wraps around her stomach to pull her close while the other strokes her hair.

"It'll be okay" I whisper.

Her body relaxes, and she accepts being little spoon. She scoots closer, conforming her body to the shape of mine. With my fingers continuously running through her hair and the help of the tea, she falls asleep in no time.

My mind wanders to other ways I could help my best friend feel better. I would do anything for her because if anyone deserved happiness, it was Yuzu.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought and feel free to leave idea's for future one shots.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Takes place after chapter 16 of the manga or episode 12 of the anime. Rated K.**

* * *

Black Out

Yuzu

The front door swung open as I was lighting a candle in the living room.

"I'm home" Mei declared.

"The power's out" I explain to her.

"I see that" She replies.

"Oh yeah" I laugh nervously and look the other way. Of course she noticed. She probably had to take the stairs up here and walk down a pitch black hallway.

Mei drops of her school bag in our room. I can hear her changing out of her uniform and into something more comfortable. I suddenly remember she hasn't eaten yet, and hurry to the kitchen to grab the food I had made an hour ago.

"I made dinner" I tell her as she walks out of our bedroom.

Mei doesn't respond. She just brings the candle to the table and waits patiently.

"This is the best I could do with no power" I tell her nervously. I set down a salad and sandwiches cut diagonally with the crust shaved off.

Mei smirks "You don't have to cut off the crust. I'm not a child."

I blush "I know but it's a lousy dinner and I just wanted to make it as good as I could for you."

"This is fine" She says "Thank you, Yuzu."

I smile. Just getting a simple 'thank you' from Mei made me happy. As we eat, we talk about how her day at student council went and what I've been doing since i've been home. Well, I did most of talking. Mei isn't much of a talker, but I'm okay with that. She seemed content listening, so I'm happy.

"There's not really much to do with no power" Mei says.

"Yeah" I sigh. There's something that would be perfect for us to do together in the dark. I keep my thoughts to myself and bring our plates to the sink.

"We should go to sleep now so we can go to school early in the morning" Mei suggest.

"Early!?" I exasperate.

"We can't study in the dark, so we'll have to study in the morning at school" She explains "Plus, we'll have to shower at school as well."

"Alright" I sigh. It makes perfect sense. There's just better things we could be doing tonight rather than going to sleep.

Mei grabs the candle and guides us to our bedroom. Once we're in bed and under the covers, Mei blows out the flame.

"W-why did you do that?" I ask her.

"We don't want the place to burn down while we sleep" She says.

"Oh yeah" I laugh nervously. We usually sleep with a night light, but now it was completely dark. I can barely make out my step sisters form next to me.

Mei

No power also meant no heat. Being winter, the room was getting pretty cold. After ten minutes of shivering, I roll over to see if Yuzu was having any luck falling asleep.

Yuzu's laying with her back to the headboard, phone in hand. She wasn't looking at her phone though; she was using it to illuminate the room around her.

"Can't sleep?" I ask. My voice startles her and she almost drops her phone.

"Mei?" Yuzu asks, surprised.

"What's wrong?"

Yuzu's cheeks redden with embarrassment "I'm… afraid of the dark."

Of course. Yuzu would be the kind of person to be afraid of the dark. That explains why she wanted to keep the candle lit and why she's using her phone as a flashlight.

"What about you" Yuzu asks "Why can't you sleep?"

I hesitate, realising we're in the same boat. Two sisters who can't fall asleep.

"It's too cold" I tell her.

"I can get an extra blanket for you" Yuzu offers.

Such a sweet older sister. Although the solution is completely rational, I can't help but think of how clueless she is. She fails to see opportunities when they arise. I guess, as always, I'm going to have to take the wheel.

I wrap an arm around my older sister and pull her in tight against my body. Her warmth immediately spreads through me. In the summer, her high body temperature is a pain. But now, it was an asset.

The blush returns to her cheeks, but this time, she's smiling. Yuzu snuggles closer, intertwining our legs.

"Still scared?" I ask. Her only response is a slight shake of the head.

"Goodnight" I tell her, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Mei" Yuzu kisses my cheek.

A different kind of warmth entered my body this time. It filled up in my chest.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Takes place during chapter 4 of the manga or episode 3 of the anime. Rated M. Instead of calling it a lemon, can we call it a yuzu?**

* * *

Harumi Top

Harumi

Yuzu and I are in the library "studying" during lunch break. Actually, Yuzu's laying on the plush carpet, stressing over her relationship with her sister while I read through her manga. We're in an enclosed room, separated from the rest of the library, intended for research.

The manga is very… explicit. It's about two step sisters who fall in love with each other. In the particular section I'm reading, things are getting hot and heavy. I continue reading intently, and the next page I flip to catches my eye. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I glance over a Yuzu. She's laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She's wide open for a sneak attack.

I jump on top of her, quickly sliding one of legs under hers. Our crouches were touching and I could feel the heat from her woman hood through her panties.

Yuzu quickly sits up "What are you doing!"

"Quiet. We're in a library" I tell her. I show her the comic with the girls in this exact position.

"So? Why are you doing it to me?" Yuzu hisses.

I place a finger against her lips to keep her quiet. I flip to the next page to see what to do now.

"Oh. I see" I say rocking my hips forward.

I feel a small tingle of pleasure shoot through my body. A slight moan escapes from Yuzu's lips. I stare at her with shock. I didn't expect that reaction. Her head is turned to the side, a deep blush covering her face. At first, I was just curious but now I'm a little aroused.

"What a cute moan" I smile.

"S-stop messing around" Yuzu avoids eye contact.

"Sorry. I can't help myself" I tell her.

Yuzu looks at me surprised "I thought we were just friends?"

"Can't friends have some fun with each other every once in a while?" I ask innocently. All signs of resistance in the blonde disappear. I lean down for a kiss, and she reluctantly reciprocates it.

Yuzu's lips are so soft. Her hands grasp onto my shirt, just below my breast. I have her right where I want her. I decide to push the envelope a little further.

My tongue presses against Yuzu's lips, which she gladly accepts into her mouth. She sucks on the sensitive muscle and uses her own to wrestle with it. I'm pleasantly surprised on how well things are going so far. Time to take the next step…

My hand slides up her side and rest on her breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Yuzu lets out another one of her cute moans. As if returning the favor, her hands move down my body and grab my ass. I'm taken back by her actions. I break away from the kiss and stare at her with disbelief. This isn't the shy Yuzu I knew. This was entirely someone different.

"Sorry" Yuzu says bashfully "I got ahead of myself." She removes her grasp from my rear.

"No!" I quickly grab her hands and put them back where they were "I like them there."

Her cheeks turn a bright red. I lay my down on top of Yuzu, giving me a better angle to kiss her. While she's distracted by my lips and tongue, I slide my hand down her body, and slip it under her skirt and panties.

"Mmm… hold up" Yuzu sits up.

"What's wrong?" I stop my hand just shy of her clitorus.

"We're in a library" She protest.

"So? No one's gonna find out."

"I think we're moving too fast" She comes up with another excuse.

I push her down onto her back "Just relax. You're overthinking this."

"But…" I silence her with another kiss. This one is more forceful. I'm not asking anymore. I need this cute little blonde right now.

Yuzu's rather submissive. A little show of force, and she stops struggling. She actually seems to enjoy the aggressive kisses and being held down.

I slide my hand further into her panties until my fingertips reach her wet folds. Yuzu yelps in surprise. She must have forgotten my hand was done there. Small whimpers escape from between our lips as I rub her delicate woman-hood.

One of Yuzu's hands slides under my shirt and grabs my breast. I can tell by the look on her face that she's pleased by their size. She squeezes and occasionally runs her thumb over my nipple.

"Mmm… You're really getting me going" I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah?" Yuzu asks, nervously.

Judging by how soaked my hand is getting, Yuzu is pretty turned on herself. I slide one finger inside of her with ease. Yuzu slaps her hand (the one that isn't currently clamped onto my boob) over her mouth, somewhat muffling what would have been a very loud moan.

"Loosen up on the goods" I hiss.

"Oh right" Yuzu lets go of her death grip on my breast "Sorry."

"I didn't say let go" I pull her hand back to where it was.

"Sorry" Yuzu apologizes again, slightly frowning.

She looks very unsure of herself now. This is her first time, so I'm not surprised she's a little lost. I didn't want her to get the impression that I wasn't satisfied with her performance. Honestly, I'm ecstatic with how it's going so far.

I give her a reassuring kiss. "That feels good" I flash her a smile.

This seems to succeed in boosting her confidence. Yuzu returns to the task of massaging my chest. My double d's are almost too much for her one hand. She's going to need both. I guide her other hand to the opposite breast.

"That's better" I moan.

I curl my finger inside of her, earning stifled moans from Yuzu. She's really starting to get into this. I pick up on all the subtle signs Yuzu gives away: The increasing vigor of her hands on my chest, spreading her legs wider ever so slightly, a look of hunger that I notice in her eyes. I'm happy to satisfy.

Just as I'm about to give her a second finger… _**RINGGGGG!**_

We both jump at the sound of the bell, signifying the end of lunch.

"Oh shit" I get off of Yuzu and tuck my shirt back into my skirt.

"Wait! We can't stop now!" Yuzu cries out.

"We have to get to class" I tell her, helping pull her panties and skirt up.

"Hmmph" Yuzu pouts.

"We'll finish this later" I give her a kiss on the forehead "You should spend the night at my house tonight."

Yuzu blushes "I'll see if I can."

"Come on" I smile, pulling her to her feet.

I peek out the door of our cubicle before casually strolling into the library with my best friend in tow. Mei just entered the library when she catches sight of us. I do quick once over of myself then Yuzu. Our uniform and hair are a mess and on top of that, Yuzu's face is as red as a tomato.

Yuzu seems oblivious to Mei's presence. "My panties are soaked now" She hisses at me. I cringe as Mei shoots me a dirty look. I try to hide my face as I hastily pull Yuzu past her and towards the exit.

"Oh" Yuzu says bashfully as she notices Mei.

We practically run out of the library and to our class.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. This chapter took longer than I intended. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Let me know if you want a part 2 to this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Takes place during chapter 8 of the manga. Rated T for language and suggestive themes.**

* * *

Uncalled for

Yuzu

Mei had me pinned to the bed. It all started when I entered our room after returning from the store with our dad. Mei had kissed me out of nowhere like she always does, but this time was different. There was more hunger to it. She kept taking it further.

Her words repeated in my head: 'That's all it takes to make you obedient. It's so simple' She said after kissing my neck. I felt angry and insulted by the comment, but I knew she was right. As soon as her tongue had touched my neck, I stopped struggling. I was an easy catch for a girl like Mei. I wanted to prove her wrong and protect my dignity, but I couldn't. I wanted her too badly.

"I could go even further 'cause I don't care anymore" Mei tells me.

What is that supposed to mean? She doesn't care anymore? Go even further?

Mei's hand traces down my stomach and into the waistband of my panties.

My mind races at a hundred miles per hour. This is what she means by taking it further! There's a voice screaming in my head 'Her hand is inches from my vagina'. This is all happening too fast. I'm not ready for this yet. I feel like I'm having a panic attack.

Mei seems to pick up on all of my emotions "I'll be gentle. It's your first time, right?"

I don't know why, but her words registered as another insult. I gritted my teeth with anger. She thinks it's easy to have her way with me. She thinks she can do whatever she wants to me without even asking first. My mind drifts back to all the times she's forced herself upon me and now she was doing it again.

My hand reaches out and slaps her across the face, something I immediately regret. Mei recoils, pulling her hand out of my pants along with her. Her face expresses pure shock as her cheek turns red.

"I'm… sorry" Mei stands up "I thought you wanted this." She walks around the bed and towards the bedroom door.

She's right. I did want this. So why did I stop her? Did I let my pride get in the way of something I've been fantasizing about for weeks? She may be guilty of forcing herself on me, but I'm guilty of enjoying it every time. In the end, Mei was just giving me what I desire.

'I'll be gentle. It's your first time, right?' Those words I took offense to… Mei was just being considerate. I think what she was trying to do was just as much for me as it was for her.

I roll off the opposite side of the bed and catch her wrist before she can make it to the door. She looks back, a little surprised. I notice tears, fighting to make their way out of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" I squeeze her wrist tightly to make sure she can't leave "You didn't deserve that."

"I just… You're the only thing that makes me happy. I thought maybe the more I gave into you, the happier I would be" Mei confesses "I shouldn't have assumed that you would want this."

I don't know how to respond. This is the first time Mei has ever expressed any type of emotion. It's a little ironic. After all this time of pushing me away, she was ready to get close. This time, I was the one who pushed her away.

"I do want this" I tell her "You just really caught me off guard."

"Yeah" She replies, absent-mindedly rubbing her sore cheek.

"I'm so sorry" I squeeze my eyes shut "Slap me."

"What?"

"So we're even" I tell her "Slap me."

I wait timidly for the impact. I hope she goes easy on me. No. I deserve this. I hope she slaps me as hard as she can. Maybe then I won't feel so shitty about what I did. Her hand touches my cheek but it's gentle, softly caressing the skin. I open my eyes and find hers staring straight back at me.

"I'm not going to slap you." She says.

Mei nervously leans forward, focused on my lips. She's probably worried about getting hit again. I close the rest of the distance for her, connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I need to make this up to her.

I fall back onto the bed, pulling Mei on top of me "I won't slap you this time if you want to take it further."

* * *

 **Just a little something I came up with. I believe Yuzu was wrong for slapping Mei when a simple "No" would have sufficed, So I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu Intoxicated

Mei

I sat on the couch, reading through my notes on calculus. The only source of light is the lamp on the table next to me. The clock reads 1:17 pm, and Yuzu still isn't home yet. Granted it was saturday night, but Yuzu did agree to be back by midnight. Something between anger and concern stirred inside of me. This is the last time I let Harumi take her to a party.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. I rehearse the lecture I'm going to give her as I go to open it.

The first person I see is Harumi. Slouched against her with one arm over her shoulder is Yuzu. Her cheeks are as red as a tomato. Harumi smiles nervously.

"Hi Mei!" Yuzu says loudly.

"What the?" The smell of alcohol accompanies her words "Are you drunk?"

"I left her alone for a few minutes and then found her slamming drinks at the bar" Harumi explains. A few minutes? How do you get drunk in a few minutes?

"These nice guys kept buying me drinks!" Yuzu exclaims.

I glare at Harumi. I can't believe she let a bunch of guys get Yuzu drunk. Who knows what could have happened to her.

"I didn't think she would do something like that!" She waves her hands in front of her in defense. Honestly, I didn't think she would either. It's not in Yuzu's character.

I take my sister from Harumi, supporting most of her weight. "Mmm…" Yuzu wraps her arms around me, resting her blonde head against my chest. I slam the door in Harumi's face before my sister does anything too Incestous.

"Come on" I act as a crutch as we head into the living room.

Yuzu takes a few steps before her legs give out. She laughs uncontrollably as she nearly takes me with her. Sighing, I bend down and lift her into the lovers carry. I can't help but notice how smooth her skin is as my arm makes contact with her thighs. No, I can't think about that right now. I'm supposed to be mad at her.

"My hero" Yuzu clumsily tries to kiss me.

"Stop that" I scowled, carrying her into the bedroom. Unfortunately, my hands are full so there's no way to defend myself from the girls lips.

I don't bother being gentle as I toss her onto the bed. "Weeeeee!" Yuzu cries out as she flies through the air. She's having a lot more fun here than I am.

"We're going to have a serious talk in the morning" I seethe.

"Please don't be mad at me" Yuzu whines "I hate when you're upset with me."

It's really hard to retain anger when Yuzu uses that voice. I take a deep breath to compose myself "Why would you do that? That's not like you at all"

"I was just feeling down" Yuzu's mood instantly changes from happy to depressed "I thought it would help."

Yuzu frowns, a look hardly ever seen on the girl, making it that much more potent. Guilt pulled at my heart, telling me that It's my job to make her feel better. Something I'm not particularly good at.

I sit on the bed next to the blonde "What were you upset about?"

"You!" She cries "Half the time, I don't know if you want to be my sister, or my lover. I can't take it anymore!"

I'm at a loss for words. This is one of those few times the blonde leaves me speechless. Yuzu buries her head in the pillow, hiding the tears streaming down her beautiful face. I stare at her in shock. I had no idea the stress I was putting on the girl. My heart pounds faster as the words I want to speak come closer to leaving my mouth.

"What if I want to be both?" I ask her. The room suddenly gets dead quiet.

Yuzu casts me a glance from her pillow "What?"

My face turns red from the unusual amount of affection "I'm proud to have you as my sister, but I also enjoy stealing kisses from you when you least expect it."

"Proud?" Stares in disbelief "Why would you be proud of me? I'm always causing trouble."

"That's true" I tell her "but you're also the most kind and generous person I know. You brighten up everyone's day just by being in close proximity. Including mine."

"Mei…" A smile slowly creeps onto the blondes face. The same smile that makes my heart melt every time.

Before she can say anything dumb and corny, I give her another one of those surprise kisses. I wait for the usual responses that I adore so much; The blushing and half-hearted attempt to push me away. But that's not what happens…

Instead, Yuzu wraps her arms around my back and pulls me on top of her. I guess the alcohol has made her braver. My sisters tongue enters my mouth, aggressively attacking my own. Even though Yuzu is on the bottom, she seems to be the dominant one right now. And I loved every second of it. I rest my body on hers, preparing myself for a long makeout session. Unfortunately though, the blonde withdrawals.

"I'm tired" Yuzu releases a cute yawn. She's… tired? Yuzu never misses out on a chance to makeout.

Her eyes slowly close and just like that, the girl is out cold. So this is what it feels like to be left hanging. Can't say I've ever experienced this before.

This time, it's Yuzu who's left me hanging. Usually, it's the other way around. Well never again. From this day on, I vow to be more kind and loving to the girl I care so much about. Even if it does take me outside of my comfort zone.

I slide off of my sister… only partially. Keeping a leg and arm thrown over her, I lay my head on the pillow next to hers. Thinking of all the different things I could do to make Yuzu happy, I fall asleep.

I wake up early to cook breakfast for Yuzu. Standing in the kitchen in my pajamas, I turn over the bacon that's sizzling in the skillet. She's going to need something extra greasy to help with her hangover. Hearing a door open, I glance over my shoulder to see Yuzu exiting our bedroom.

"Good morning" I greet "How are you feeling?" Step 1: Greetings. Complete.

"Not so great" Yuzu groans and makes her way to the couch.

"Maybe this will help" I say, serving up a plate and bringing it to her. Step 2: An Act of Kindness. Complete.

"Thanks Mei" Despite her condition, Yuzu manages to smile. My plan was already coming into fruition. I earned one of her beautiful smiles.

I watch her as she quietly eats the meal I prepared for her. Yuzu avoids eye contact with me the whole time, concentrating solely on the plate in her lap. My plan was going good, but now...

"So what's my punishment?" Yuzu finally asks.

"Punishment?" I think about it for a second. I wasn't expecting her to actually think about the consequences of her actions. I guess she's used to me punishing her for all of her wrong doings. Then it's time for step 3?: OCASIONAL Forgiveness of said wrong doings. "I'm not giving you one" I tell her.

"What?" Yuzu asks astonished. Personally, I'm insulted by the amount of surprise in her voice. I can be merciful sometimes…

Step 4: Expressing Feelings. My least favorite thing to do. "I realize I'm partially responsible for last night" I tell her "I should be more clear with how I feel about you."

"Awww. Thanks Mei" The blonde throws her arms around me. At least I got the results I was looking for. I enjoy the closeness with my sister.

Step 5: Laying Down the Law. "But if you ever do that again, you'll be cleaning the bathrooms for the rest of the school year" I whisper in her ear.

"U-understood" She replies nervously.

'And now for my favorite part' I think as I lick my lips. Step 6(9)…

* * *

 **This will probably be my last update for a while. Work is sending me on a mission, and I'm not exactly going to have access to Wi-Fi… Anyways, expect the next update in a month. Might try to push out a chapter through my phone but no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. I finished the Citrus manga and felt I needed to write a review. So here it is.**

 **Spoiler Alert: Don't read if you haven't finished the manga.**

* * *

Citrus Review

The first 36 chapter of Citrus were a fantastic rollercoaster of emotions. While the story was mostly upbeat, there were a few tear jerking moments. Nothing is more heartbreaking than when Yuzu came home from school to find Mei's goodbye letter. Which brings us to the main topic of this piece: the chapters that followed after 36…

Chapter 37 was pretty boring and seemed rather pointless in the first place. Why devote a whole chapter to Yuzu telling Sarah and her big younger sister what happened between her and Mei, when in the end, neither of them played a role in solving the problem?

The next person Yuzu told was her best friend, Harumi. I thought this was a great part in the story. By the way, does anyone else get the feeling that Harumi likes Yuzu as more than a friend? When Yuzu told Harumi about her feelings for her sister, Harumi didn't seem surprised. Instead, She expressed a look of disappointment. I believe Harumi meant it when she told Yuzu that she loved her. Yuzu was shocked and Harumi was probably afraid the feelings weren't reciprocated. She only added "as a friend" when she didn't get the response she was looking for from Yuzu. I think they would make a good couple if it wasn't for Yuzu being so focused on Mei. Anyways…

Things are pretty uneventful until the final chapter, which brings us to the main reason I felt I had to right this review. The first half of the chapter was great. Yuzu was trying to convince Mei to come back to her. Mei was being very resistant despite her obvious desire to do so. And then Yuzu asks Mei to marry her? What? Mei's left home, switched classes, and did everything she could to avoid Yuzu for the past week, and she thinks now is a good time to propose? I know Yuzu is compulsive and foolish but this was a little much even for her. And the even more surprising part… Mei agreed? A few minutes ago, she was dead set on marrying someone else and leaving Yuzu behind. Now she's agreeing to marry Yuzu?

The next half of the chapter is them telling everyone the news and getting married. And then, it's suddenly over. It left me in disbelief. I thought 'that can't really be the end'. This is the most rushed ending to a story i've ever experienced. I'm willing to accept that for some reason, Mei suddenly agreed to marry Yuzu, But I can't accept the fact that it all happened in one chapter! They could have made a whole other volume about wedding preparations and getting married.

I really loved this story but the ending left me severely disappointed. They did announce a spin off called "Citrus plus" that supposedly takes place after the marriage. Hopefully that turns out good.

* * *

 **The purpose of this review isn't to hate on the author or the story "Citrus". I actually loved the story, just not the ending. I just needed to get that off my chest. Feedback welcome. Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mei

It was just another ordinary saturday morning. I woke up at 09:00, took a quick shower, hope that mom prepared breakfast before she left, and made a cup of coffee to help get the day going. Thankfully, my mother-in-law did make breakfast. Unlike Yuzu, I'm not very good at cooking. Speaking of which, I should wake up Yuzu. It's nearly 10:00.

The blonde is still sound asleep, curled up under the blankets. I stand at the side of the bed, watching her sleep. This is one of the rare moments my sister is quiet.

I sit on the bed next to her. "Yuzu. Wake up" I gently shake her.

The blonde lets out an aggitated groan "Nooo!"

"There's breakfast" I use her second favorite thing in the world to lure her: food.

"I'm not hungry" She says, burying her face in the pillow.

Not hungry? Yuzu is always hungry. It's rare for to ever skip out on a meal. She must be very tired, although I do believe she went to bed when I did last night.

"I'll bring it to you if you promise to get up" I offer. There's no way she'll say no to breakfast in bed.

"No" Yuzu mumbles through her pillow.

What?! How can this be? She must be exhausted. I've got one more card to play.

"I don't want to eat alone" I mumble.

Yuzu is silent for a few seconds before she slowly sits up. I knew the guilt trip would work. I hold back a grin from my small victory. Waking up Yuzu is a battle every morning but today was a little tougher.

Normally, I wouldn't condone to eating in ones bedroom, but today I can make an exception. I return with two plates of food. Yuzu's sitting in bed with the same dull, emotionless expression as when I left. A little food should get her going.

I sit on the bed next to her and dig into the warm fluffy pancakes. After a few bites, I notice Yuzu isn't eating. My sister uses her fork to draw lines in her pancakes.

"You shouldn't play with your food" I interrupt her drawing.

"Sorry" Yuzu sighs "I'm just not hungry."

I use the back of my hand to feel her forehead. She doesn't feel abnormally hot.

"I'm not sick" The blonde brushes away my hand "I just want to go back to sleep."

"Alright" I give in as she lays back down.

"Thank you" She whispers.

This isn't the Yuzu i've grown accustomed to. She's never been so unresponsive to me before. Normally, Yuzu would break out in a smile whenever I talk to her, let alone bring her breakfast in bed. Maybe she's mad at me? I think over the last 24 hours. What could I have done to upset her? Last night, We fell asleep cuddling after a rather long makeout session. Then she wakes up like this. It couldn't be anything to do with me.

I go to the landline in the living room and dial a number. It rings a few times before someone answers.

"Yuzu?" A voice greets on the other end.

"Mom. It's Mei."

"Mei? Is everything alright?" She asks, voice full of concern. I hate to bother her while she's working, but something definitely feels wrong with my sister.

"It's Yuzu. She's acting weird and won't get out of bed" I inform her.

There's a short pause on her end "Oh. That's right…"

"What is it?" I press for info.

"Today's the anniversary of her father's death" Mom tells me.

My heart drops from the sudden darkness of the situation. It all makes sense now.

"Do I need to come home?" Mom's voice interrupts my thoughts.

"No. It's okay. I'll take care of Yuzu" I reassure her. If I can't help that cute blonde right now, I have no right calling myself her sister or her lover.

"Thank you Mei" She sighs with relief "Call me if there's anything you two need."

"Yes mother. Have a nice day at work" I hang up the phone.

I glance back towards our bedroom. How am I supposed to 'Take care of Yuzu'? I guess I'll figure it out. We'll start with just talking about it.

"Yuzu?" I sit back on the bed, next to her.

She lets out an annoyed sigh "What?"

"I talked to mom" I tell her "I know why you're upset."

"I told you I'm not upset!" The blonde says stubbornly.

"Today's the anniversary of your fathers death" I tell her.

She lifts her head from her pillow and looks at me with tears in her eyes "Why did you have to go and say it out loud?"

Yeah, that probably wasn't the most considerate thing of me. She was being stubborn though. All I can do now is pull her into a hug.

"I know what you're going through" I empathize "We've both lost a parent."

"I don't know how you stay so strong" Yuzu cries into my shoulder.

"I'm not. I just pretended everything was okay" I tell her "But now that I'm with you, I feel like everything will be okay."

"You really mean that?" Yuzu sniffles.

"Of course" I reply.

"Mei, my heart!" She sobs "That was so sweet!"

"Shut up" I sigh. That's enough emotion for a week. I completed my task though. I've earned my place beside Yuzu for now. It felt good being the reason for her happiness, and I'd like to do it more often. "You want to go visit your dad?"

The blonde wipes the tears from her emerald eyes and flashes one of her trademark smiles that I love so much. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait. Updates should be coming out more frequently now.**


End file.
